Co-dependency
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: 30 Day MizuSei Challenge, Varying in length. (Rated for some bad language)
1. Holding Hands

The first time Mizuki tried to hold Sei's hand, he missed, his hand flapping uselessly in empty air as Sei's small hand slipped into a pocket, complaining it was cold. Mizuki just smiled sheepishly, rather glad the ravenette hadn't noticed his failed attempt. His palms were sweating and he was ridiculously nervous.  
They weren't even technically dating, sure, they'd just been on what he counted as a date, for a coffee and then to the cinema, but he didn't know if Sei just thought they were hanging out as friends. What if holding his hand was weird? What if it freaked him out and he didn't want to be Mizuki's friend anymore. He could feel bile rising in his throat at the idea of losing the pale boy and barely noticed Sei's concerned glances as they walked in silence. Silence had always unnerved Mizuki, when he'd been tricked by the Yakuza twins they had locked him in a deathly silent room. The only sounds had been his own breathing and his soft whimpers as he tried to see through the inky blackness, ears straining for any sign he wasn't alone. The darkness seemed to press in, making his lungs tight and his breath come in gasps. The walls closed in, crushing him and squashing him until he couldn't stop the ragged breaths and sobs that left his mouth. His throat was burning where they had tattooed him and he could taste blood in his mouth as he gnawed at his inner lip continually, reducing it to a bloody pulp. The dark was suffocating, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't see and there was no way out and he was chained in place-  
"Mizuki?" A soft voice and a hand grasping his pulled him from the memory, large dark eyes staring up at him from a pale face. "What's wrong?"  
He didn't realise he was barely breathing until the hand squeezed his, taking a much needed gulp of air and filling his lungs, taunting black spots on his vision fading away. "N-nothing, I'm fine. Just.. thinking."  
It was obvious Sei didn't believe a word of it, raising an eyebrow in disbelief but not questioning Mizuki, just glad the haunted look in his eyes had disappeared. He'd seen the same look in his own eyes, in Aoba's, in Noiz's. They all had their own secrets and painful memories, he and Mizuki under the hands of Toue and his minions. He didn't know exactly what Mizuki had done, why his neck was permanently covered in bandages, or what part Aoba had to play in it, but he was sure the tanned male would tell him eventually. But for now, changing the subject to something more pleasant seemed like a good idea.  
"That film was good."  
Mizuki looked surprised at the sudden, obvious change, but gave a grateful sigh and answered happily, continuing their way home with light chitchat about the actors and the funnier parts.  
It wasn't until Aoba opened the front door and shot Mizuki a knowing, almost lecherous look that he realised his and Sei's hands were still connected, fingers having intertwined sometime on the journey home. After an embarrassed goodbye, and some less than subtle comments from Aoba, Mizuki set off home. Hand clutched to his chest and a stupid grin on his face as he remembered the way fragile fingers had felt in his.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

When Oval Tower collapsed, Aoba was nowhere to be found. A mysterious coil message had appeared some hours earlier telling Mizuki to get to Platinum Jail now and find someone for him. Of course Mizuki's team members had told him something major was going on in Midorijima already, so Aobas message and his sudden realisation of the bluenettes location gave him little choice.  
It was chaos when he arrived, pure chaos. People ran every which way, a loud alarm was shrieking through the usually serene environment and there were flashing lights everywhere he looked. Oval Tower loomed over it all, dominating the skyline and blocking out the light of the moon. He knew that was where he had to go, Aoba had even provided a map for him so he could easily find the mystery prisoner. The security guards of the building, a mixture of Alpha's and the occasional actual human were too occupied with trying to calm, peacefully or not, the scared civilians. He easily slipped through a side door, screaming alarm immediately making his eardrums throb and flashing red emergency lights making him squint as he headed for the stairs. The elevator would definitely be quicker, but even he was sensible to know not to use one in an emergency like this.  
The jog up the twelve flights barely tired him, years of gang activity and breaking up bar fights having apparently kept him in good shape. This corridor was different, it was larger and grander, a huge red door stood at one end, but Aoba's directions had led him elsewhere, so he swallowed his curiosity and turned his back to it. He found the door he wanted soon enough, it blended in to the rest of the hallways clinical white walls, intricately carved with swirls and curlicues. Mizuki had no idea what he'd find when he opened the door, Aoba had warned he could be very weak, and might even need carrying. But if Aoba needed a favour, Mizuki wouldn't say no, especially after what he'd done to Tae-san and everything else he'd put the bluenette and his family through.

He was light, so painfully light in his arms as he carried him carefully down the stairs, chunks of plaster beginning to chip off the walls and the siren still blaring. The only sounds from the pale boy were light whimpers as he planted his hands firmly over his ears, eyes shut tight as he was led away by the stranger.  
Mizuki hadn't known where to go, nobody was answering their coils, and with Oval Tower collapsing behind him, he figured it was best not to linger, retracing his footsteps back to his apartment.  
He'd tried to coax a name out of the shaking boy, offering him warm smiles and when they failed, food, drink and warm blankets. The large black eyes were full of terror as he went to leave the room, hand gripping his t-shirt instinctively, almost silently pleading him not to go. He sighed and rubbed his head, wondering just how Aoba thought he would manage the clearly damaged boy who was curled up on his sofa. He looked so sad, and so scared that Mizuki felt a pain in his chest whenever he looked at him. Sitting heavily on the sofa next to him, thoroughly exhausted by the events of the day and really wanting to go to sleep. He was surprised when the bony figure crept nearer, cold fingers gripping into his t-shirt and body almost snuggling into him. His breaths were erratic and shallow and Mizuki could still feel his trembling, he reminded him of a scared animal. His last thought before wrapping an arm round the strange boy and slipping off to sleep was wondering just who this boy was, and why Aoba wanted him saving.

"Mizu," spoke a quiet voice from under his chin, making him look down and be faced with a noseful of apple scented black hair.  
"Mm?" He asked, adjusting his arms around the smaller boy so he could see his face better.  
There was a pause, almost as if Sei was wondering how to word something, "do you know who rescued me from Oval Tower?"  
His breath caught in his throat, of course he wouldn't remember. Their next meeting had been months after Mizuki had saved him and Sei had acted as if he was an entirely new person, despite them having met before. "Don't you remember, babe?"  
A pause, then the black head shook. The tattooist smiled softly, thumb rubbing circles into the exposed slice of Sei's stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up. "You were very weak. You were attached to all these machines and drips. I thought you were in a coma at first."  
Sei had gone stiff beneath his arm, and he could sense eyes on him, but he continued speaking. It had weighed on his mind a long time, and he finally wanted Sei to know how much he never wanted to see him like that again.  
"You were tiny, like a doll, so easy- too easy to carry. And you were so scared. You were shaking and you kept whimpering, I didn't know what to do." Mizuki paused, feeling Sei shift beside him and tightening his arms round him. "So I brought you here. You just curled up on the sofa and rocked."  
Sei's eyes were wide, it was strange, being told about events he had no memory of, but were beginning to slowly form in his head, incredibly blurry and with gaping holes, but there nonetheless.  
"I tried to leave but you gripped onto me and wouldn't let go, you clung onto me like a monkey." Mizuki's smile was fonder now as he poked at Sei's arm where it was curled around his middle, just as it had been back then..  
"You were warm." Sei could remember that, he hadn't wanted the warmth to leave. It was the first time in years he'd had human contact and his chilled body craved it, feeling heat flood through his bones. "Thank you. For saving me."  
"The pleasure was all mine." Mizuki said, planting a kiss on Sei's head and wondering just how different his life would be if he hadn't saved the black haired beauty currently cuddled up to him.


	3. Arguing

They weren't a couple that argued a lot, but when they did it was bad.  
There were tears, courtesy of Sei, and things were broken, punched and thrown, the work of an irate Mizuki.  
They loved each other, they both knew that, but sometimes the stress of running a bar, tattoo parlour and rib team, as well as looking after an ill Sei, grew too much for the tanned man and he would snap. What was even worse is that he knew Sei couldn't help it, he hadn't asked for such a weak body, he hadn't asked to be confined to bed for days and to have to rely on Mizuki for everything, but those were the cards fate had dealt him. Mizuki knew it wasn't fair of him to get angry, it just put more strain on Sei's already tired body and exhausted both of them more.  
When they argued Sei would cry, apologising for being such a burden and withdrawing into his shell, wincing and whimpering at every irrational, unreasonable cruel thing that left Mizuki's mouth. He would retreat into a corner, curled into a ball or flattened against the wall and watch with wide, scared eyes as Mizuki ranted and raved, punching walls and knocking things over.  
Mizuki could remember their last argument with crystal clear clarity, it had been Aoba's fault technically, or that was Mizuki's excuse anyway. He had brought up Sly Blue, his sadistic alter-ego, in casual conversation, whether he'd been making his presence known more lately or what, Mizuki didn't know. But of course, Mizuki didn't much like hearing about the yellow eyed bluenette who had used his affections to extort him. He promptly told an oblivious Aoba to shut the fuck up, something he felt was reasonable enough, but apparently both Sei and Aoba didn't think so. Sei had demanded he apologise, and that had been it for the tattooed rib leader, who told Sei he wouldn't and then proceeded to rant at Aoba about bringing it up. Slagging off not only his other personality, but also him for harbouring Sly, though he couldn't help it.

"It's not my fault he didn't love you back!" Aoba yelled, all sense gone as he defended himself. The look of alarm Sei shot him and the stuttered, choked breath that left Mizuki made him realise what he'd said and he hastily backpedalled. "Shit, I didn't mean that Mizuki."  
"Get out." Mizuki demanded, eyes hard and voice quavering.  
"Mizu!" Sei objected weakly, giving Aoba an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, Mizuki, I didn't mea-"  
"Get. Out." He repeated, stalking towards Aoba almost threateningly and forcing the bluenette to take a few steps backwards.  
Aoba looked between him and Sei, searching for some kind of sign but clearly not getting it as his fists clenched and his brother shook his head.  
"Fine." Aoba spat, all too familiar yellow creeping into his amber eyes. He flung the door open, turning to send a glare at Mizuki. "Fuck you Mizuki."  
The door slammed, leaving a fuming Mizuki for Sei to deal with. There was silence for a minute as Mizuki just paced back and forwards angrily, then it was shattered as he unleashed a brutal kick at the door, foot thudding loudly against the wood.  
"Fucking dickhead!" He growled, running a hand through his short hair in frustration. He turned round to see Sei's wide, scared eyes staring at him. "What?"  
Sei just averted his gaze and shook his head quickly, trying to blend into the surroundings so he wouldn't be the target of Mizuki's anger.  
"Don't look at me like that. You know he was out of line."  
"You overreacted." Sei mumbled quietly, just wanting the argument to be over already.  
Mizuki's eyes widened in disbelief and he made an ugly scoffing noise. "He should have known better than to bring that bastard up in front of me. I hate that fucker."  
They both knew that wasn't true, Sly might have hurt Mizuki hugely, but he still had mixed feelings for him, as was obvious whenever he was discussed.  
"No you don't." Sei sighed, sick of having to tell people how they felt, denial was honestly such a pain to deal with. "You loved him, you probably still do."  
The bartender had stopped his pacing by now and was staring at Sei in disbelief, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. Sei knew Mizuki would never hit him, he'd never so much as raised a hand to him, no matter how angry he might get, preferring to destroy the apartment instead, but still Sei found himself feeling nervous.  
"Could you sound more jealous?" Mizuki practically spat and Sei gave a shocked gasp. That was a low blow, and they both knew it, hurt tears pooled in the ravenettes eyes and Mizuki's angry glare faltered for a second. It usually took a lot for Sei to get mad, but that comment had been the last straw, nobody yelled at his brother then had the nerve to call him jealous.  
He stood from the sofa, skinny arms shaking indignantly. "How dare you call me jealous." His voice was wavering but filled with as much malice as he could muster as he stalked over to Mizuki.  
"Well you are." He replied and now it was Sei's turn to scoff, usually pleasant features contorted with anger and hurt.  
"You're so fucking stupid!" He cried, pushing Mizuki's shoulders with little success, the bartender barely moving even as he put all his strength into the shove, stepping backwards a second later with cold eyes.  
"I'm not the one who's jealous of someone I was fucking years ago." The entire argument had got out of hand, they were both using the others weaknesses against them, it was a dirty way to fight, but Sei was determined to give as good as he got.  
"I'm sorry he didn't love you back." He said truthfully, anger still controlling him as he gently gripping Mizuki's arm. "But maybe you shouldn't have been stupid enough to fall for someone who obviously wasn't capable of love."  
When he heard the words out loud, they sounded way harsher than they had in his head and he reflexively flinched when Mizuki turned to face him, olive eyes full of pain.  
"I have to go to work." He snapped, brushing Sei off roughly before grabbing his jacket from the hat stand, knocking it over in the process and slamming the door behind him.


	4. Making Up Afterwards

The door to the apartment swung open earlier than Sei had expected, a glance at the clock telling him it was barely midnight and Mizuki should be working for two hours yet. He almost hoped it was Aoba instead, he wasn't sure he felt well enough to try and console him when he obviously wanted to be left alone.  
"Sorry Sei, he's in no state to work." The voice belonged to one of the three bartenders hired to help out downstairs. He carried a seemingly paralytic Mizuki over one shoulder, the tanned bar owner barely reacting as he was placed not particularly gently onto the sofa, head lolling to one side as he groaned quietly. "You gunna be okay with him?"  
Sei sighed quietly but nodded, offering the man a weak smile. "Yeah I'll be fine. Sorry he's like this."  
"It's not your fault. I'll keep a better eye on him from now on." He shrugged, giving Sei one more concerned look and waving goodbye, receiving a half hearted wave in response before heading downstairs and back to the heaving bar to finish the shift one man short.  
Sei had no sympathy for Mizuki, he'd gotten himself in this state, and if Sei was a less kind person, he'd go to bed and just leave him lying there. But unfortunately the ravenette had more heart than that, going into the kitchen to retrieve the washing up bowl, in case of sick, and a large glass of water.  
"Drink." He thrust the glass at the intoxicated man, keeping his voice emotionless, though he was sure a small amount of pity seeped in. Mizuki opened one bleary eye, and somehow managed to grip the glass, barely drinking a mouthful before his stomach heaved and he lurched forwards. Sei only just managed to get the bowl in front in him in time, sick splattering into it in a way that made the ravenettes nose wrinkle.  
He didn't offer any comfort, no rubbing his back or muttering reassuring words. Mizuki didn't deserve that right now and Sei certainly wasn't in the mood to forgive him for his earlier anger. Instead he held the bowl in place until it seemed Mizuki was done, dumping it on the coffee table, deciding to let his boyfriend deal with it tomorrow as punishment.  
Or he was going to, but a whiff of the disgusting vomit made Sei's stomach churn and he stood from the floor to take the bowl to the bathroom to empty down the toilet. That was the plan, but an arm grasped his wrist, causing the sick in the bowl to slop from side to side and nearly spill onto the floor.  
"Don't leave me." Mizuki groaned weakly, voice slurred and pathetic.  
Sei shook his wrist free easily, Mizuki's weak limb flopping down to land on his lap. "I'm just going to the bathroom."  
"Don't go-" Mizuki's voice was weak and his arm searched the air for Sei feebly, the black haired boy easily avoiding the limb.  
"Stop it Mizuki, you're being childish." Sei spat, annoyed at having to be the one who dealt with Mizuki's tirades. Ignoring his slurred requests to stay, Sei walked to the bathroom, holding his nose as he emptied the sick into the toilet and flushed it, trying to control his growing nausea.  
He took a minute to gather himself, calming his nerves and taking a few deep breaths, preparing himself to be patient with the intoxicated man who was sprawled on their sofa before stepping back into the living room.  
"M-Mizuki?" He stammered, dark eyes widening in concern as he saw the tears trickling down tanned cheeks. The tattooist just sniffed pathetically and held his arms out, and despite the fact that Sei was still annoyed with him, he couldn't help but feel for him. Mizuki rarely cried, in fact, this was probably only the second time he'd seen tears other than the tattooed variety on his face. With an exasperated sigh he sat on the sofa next to his idiotic boyfriend and let himself be engulfed in his arms. "What's wrong? Hm?"  
Mizuki sniffled for a while longer, arms tight around Sei as if he was afraid he'd slip away. "Don't leave me."  
Sei raised an eyebrow, this again? "I'm not going anywhere. Why would I leave?" He ran a hand through burgundy hair, trying to ignore the faint smell of sick that lingered on Mizuki's breath.  
"He left." Came the answer a few minutes later, bitterness clear in his voice. The man he spoke of didn't need to be named, both knew who it was immediately. Sei sighed quietly, holding Mizuki tighter still. Sly really had done a number on him and Sei hated him for it. "You will too."  
Sei felt himself bristle at this, even though he knew Mizuki was drunk and talking rubbish, it still hurt that he thought Sei would leave.  
"Why would I leave? Why do you think I would do that?" Sei's voice was rising again and he forced himself to calm down, reminding himself Mizuki was not acting like himself.  
More sniffles, Mizuki's nose nuzzling into Sei's shoulder. "Because I get angry, and break things."  
It wasn't the breaking things Sei minded, they could be repaired or replaced. "You scare me when you're like that." He admitted, not wanting Mizuki to feel guilty but knowing he needed to hear this.  
"I know. I'm sorry." His tone was like that of a scolded child, ashamed and guilty and Sei felt himself mellowing.  
He sighed, planting a kiss on Mizuki's head and standing from the sofa, untangling himself from twisted limbs. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."  
That was complete crap of course, Mizuki would have a horrific hangover in the morning and would probably be racked with guilt. But the tattooist nodded anyway and let himself be led to their bedroom, undressing to his boxers with Sei's help and snuggling into the bed, looking small and guilty. Sei climbed in beside him a second later, deciding it was best to stay near when he was in this state.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, earning a sigh from Sei.  
"Go to bed Mizu, we can talk in the morning." The dark haired boy was tired by now, the events of the day had exhausted him and all he wanted was to go to bed and wake up with Mizuki acting like himself again. He didn't complain as arms wound round his waist, a nose pressed into his shoulder as Mizuki spoke against his skin.  
"Sometimes I just.. don't want to bother anymore." Sei knew what he meant, "I just want to give up."  
Sorrow shot into his chest and he turned to face Mizuki, brushing hair out of his eyes and giving him a small smile, "I know, I know." He'd felt the same so many times, when he was imprisoned by Toue, all the times he'd been in the hospital, he'd just wanted everything to stop. "It's late, we should go to sleep."  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" Olive green eyes were scared.  
"Of course I will, I'm not going anywhere. Never." Sei knew why he had asked, Aoba had told him once that Sly never stayed all night, leaving Mizuki to wake up alone and full of regret.  
Reassured, Mizuki's eyes closed, leaving Sei to watch him with sadness in his dark eyes.  
"I'm sorry he hurt you." He whispered, holding him tighter before closing his own eyes.

"Ugggh." Mizuki's head was pounding and his stomach was churning. "Sei? What happened?"  
Hearing his name, Sei rolled his eyes and walked into the room, holding out a glass of water and a packet of painkillers.  
"You got drunk at work, Teo carried you up here, you were sick everywhere and you cried. It was quite the show." Sei's words might seem harsh and clipped, but there was a hint of amused exasperation in his tone as he watched Mizuki swallow two white pills.  
"Ugh," Mizuki groaned again, this time in embarrassment. "Why was I crying?"  
It made sense he wouldn't remember, he had been stupidly drunk. "Something about me leaving you?"  
Mizuki's hands faltered in their running through his messy hair, olive eyes glancing up at Sei, who had one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
"Why would you even think that?" Sei asked, voice pained and eyes questioning. "Do you want me to leave?"  
Mizuki raised his head indignantly, clearly regretting the action as he made a low noise of pain and gripped his head. "Of course not, I don't know what I'd do without you.. but."  
Sei sighed, sitting on the bed beside his stupid boyfriend as he held his spinning head. "But what?"  
"I'm just scared." It was embarrassing to admit and Sei's eyes showed his surprise. "Everyone always leaves. I want you to stay."  
Tears were building in dark orbs, blinked away furiously but without much success. "You're a dumb bastard you know that?" Sei didn't use bad language often, so when he did Mizuki could tell he was really annoyed. Sei's voice was a mixture of laughter and tears as he pushed Mizuki's shoulder angrily, eyes overflowing now as he let his emotions take over. "Don't you think I'm scared too? I think about you leaving everyday. What if you get tired of looking after me? Or find someone better, more fun? Or what if Sly came back, who would you choose?" He tried to wipe his eyes dry furiously with little success, "so don't you dare say I'd ever leave. I love you Mizuki, and I'm not going anywhere."  
It took Sei a minute to notice Mizuki was crying, silent tears trickling down tanned cheeks. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was angry and you kept saying things I wanted to deny but I couldn't because you were right." He took a deep breath, steeling himself to admit the truth, finally. "I do still love him. I don't know why and I wish I didn't but I do."  
Sei's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart sink, he never thought Mizuki would realise it, but now he had, he was terrified.  
"But you see, the difference is, you love me back. You care about me and he never did." His hands were shaking and his breath was erratic as he spat out the words. "Not once did he ever- I asked him once. If he ever cared. If I meant anything to him."  
Sei already knew what the answer would be and it made him angry, how anyone could be so cruel to someone as amazing and selfless as Mizuki he didn't know.  
"He laughed." Mizuki chuckled darkly, wiping his eyes. He didn't know why this was all coming out now, and in front of Sei of all people, but he needed to get it off his chest. "He said I was a good fuck and that was all."  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sei carded a hand through Mizuki's hair, planting a kiss on his temple and offering him a small, sad smile. "Let's not talk about him anymore, okay? He's gone now and he's never going to hurt you again."  
Mizuki nodded, accepting the hug Sei offered and sniffling as his tears dried up. "Let's not fight again, okay?"  
"Okay." Sei knew that was a dumb thing to agree to, of course they'd argue again, all couples did, but he knew it would make Mizuki feel better. "I love you, Mizu. You're so much more than a good fuck to me."  
It was a bizarre way to display his feelings for the bartender, who chuckled wetly in his ear. "But I'm that too right?" Sei pulled away with an exasperated look to meet Mizuki's smirk.  
Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh as Mizuki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Yes Mizuki, you're that too. No go brush your teeth or I won't kiss you good morning."


	5. Kissing

It had been an amazing day, a long, tiring day for both of them. Mizuki's plans hadn't exactly gone without a hitch, but after a rather alarming flee from a group of Scratch members after accidentally wandering onto their turf, it had gone pleasingly. Mizuki had learned that when Sei drank hot chocolate he liked to run his fingers through the cream and lick it off his finger, rather than using a spoon like most people. Mizuki also learnt that Sei did not like strong coffee, he had a feeling the disgusted and almost betrayed look on his face would linger in his mind for a while. Mizuki had walked Sei home, careful to avoid any dangerous areas, stopping outside Tae and Aoba's house to say goodbye and arrange to do something again, soon preferably.  
"I had fun today." Sei chirruped, hands behind his back cutely as he smiled up at Mizuki like a pleased child.  
"Me too," Mizuki grinned back. "Apart from all the running away, sorry about that."  
Sei laughed, a tinkling, almost musical sound, "it's okay, my doctor says I need more exercise anyway."  
Mizuki doubted that was what he'd had in mind, but laughed all the same, checking the time on his watch quickly. "It's late, you should get in before they start to worry."  
"Mm." Sei nodded, stepping forwards for his usual goodbye hug, which Mizuki initiated happily. This was probably the best part of the date for him, getting to hold Sei close, smelling his hair, apple as usual, and feeling how fragile he was in his arms. Neither of them seemed willing to let go this time, stood incredibly close, arms wrapped around each other and squeezing tightly. Mizuki's brain had obviously short circuited when he withdrew slightly, leaning down and pressing a short, closed-lip kiss onto the unsuspecting ravenette. He immediately registered what he had done and pulled back, about to apologise, wondering if that had been too soon. He almost had a heart attack however, when Sei pulled him back with a shy smile and connected their lips again, pecking a few times nervously. Mizuki made a small noise of surprise and Sei giggled, covering his mouth with his hands before resting them back on broad leather-clad shoulders. Emboldened by Sei's acceptance, Mizuki used a calloused hand to tilt his chin up, scanning his eyes for any sign of refusal before leaning back in. Sei's lips were parted this time as they overlapped, moving together clumsily as Sei's arms slid round Mizuki's neck, fingers playing with the short hairs on his nape. Mizuki knew this was Sei's first kiss, and hadn't expected it to go this well, or last this long, hell, he even seemed to know what to do. They met and parted again and again, sharing soft breaths and tasting the other, hands gentle on shoulders, cheeks, necks, hips.  
"You know, if you keep molesting my brother I might have to kill you." The teasing voice spoke up from the door, which neither of them had noticed opening, Aoba leaning on the frame with an amused smirk and crossed arms. Mizuki immediately pulled away guiltily, chuckling weakly and rubbing the back of his neck with an almost sheepish smile. Sei meanwhile had gone bright red, lips curved into the sort of smile that doesn't seem to want to be hidden as he tried to hide behind his bangs.  
Incredibly aware of Aoba's amber eyes watching, Mizuki pressed a final peck to Sei's temple, almost daring the bluenette to say something.  
"I'll text you, kay?" He asked, blush building on his cheeks as Sei's dark eyes met his, soon averting cutely in embarrassment  
"Okay. Bye, Mizuki."  
"Bye Sei, Aoba." The darker twin got a warm smile, while Aoba got a firm nod before Mizuki turned and walked away, smiling to himself quietly and leaving Sei to deal with his brother.  
The ravenette turned with a nervous smile to his brother, trying to hide the beam threatening to show on his face as Aoba raised a blue eyebrow, wringing his fingers nervously.  
"Oh calm down, I'm not going to yell at you or something." Sure, Aoba wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with his brother dating Mizuki. They were technically exes, or rather his other personality Sly Blue used to have a a bit of a thing with him. But he seemed to act differently with Sei, and Aoba supposed if Sei was happy, he could be too. "Do you like him?"  
Sei was surprised, that was obvious as his dark eyes widened, fresh blush spreading on his cheeks as he lowered his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I really like him."  
Aoba just sighed quietly, watching the leather clad back dissapear into the dark with a strange feeling in his chest he wasn't entirely sure came from him. Mirroring Mizuki's earlier action, he pressed a kiss to Sei's forehead. "Good."


	6. Doing Something Ridiculous

"Sei, you're going to fall."  
The reply was muffled, whether because Sei had a faceful of dust or whether because he was currently half in and half out of the opening to his attic, Mizuki wasn't sure.  
"What?" He asked after silence had pervaded for a while longer, just reassured the legs he could see were still moving.  
"I said I'm fine. You're still holding the ladder right?"  
"Yes." He replied, wondering just how he'd been talked into spending Sunday, his only day off, sorting out his attic so Sei could fill it with his huge collection of cuddly animals.  
"Then I'll be okay, oh! I've found the light switch!" The voice that carried down was far too enthusiastic for Mizuki's liking, making his already sore head pound.  
"Oh good." He muttered sarcastically, starting in alarm as the skinny legs disappeared but relaxing a second later as a dusty head popped out of the opening in the ceiling with a beam.  
"You coming up?"  
Mizuki grumbled to himself quietly, but decided it would be easier with two of them, climbing the ladder easily and clambering into the attic, which was filthy. "It's disgusting up here."  
"Well yeah! That's why we're going to sort it out and make it really nice so I can put all my stuff in here." Sei was clutching a feather duster, but Mizuki thought something more heavy duty might be better.  
"I did say there was room in the bedroom." He tried to reason, remembering his horror as box upon box of stuffed animals was placed on the floor of his living room. "On top of the wardrobes."  
Sei's face scrunched up, pout very cute on his pale face, making Mizuki's bad mood fade away slightly. "Yeah, but do you really want all those eyes watching us when we.. do stuff?"  
This was both an excellent point and a bit of an incentive for Mizuki to help. Sei had only moved in recently, and they were yet to 'do stuff', as he had put it, Sei not feeling ready yet and Mizuki more than happy to take it slow. So the knowledge Sei wanted to 'do stuff' made Mizuki feel light headed and more than a little warm as his brain went into overdrive with images far too racy for a Sunday.  
"Not really." He eventually remarked, upon realising he had been quiet slightly too long and Sei was beginning to look concerned.  
"Exactly. So we can get this cleared out, and put them all in here instead." As Sei's grin widened Mizuki wondered if he had planned his seemingly accidental suggestion beforehand to get him on his side. However he soon decided he didn't care, having that many eyes just watching him sleep was creepy enough now that he thought of it.  
"Should we box stuff up first?" Mizuki asked, deciding to at least appear willing, despite his urge to crawl back into bed or eat a huge take-away. Maybe even both.  
"Mm." Sei agreed, racing into action with his usual enthusiasm and beginning to sort through Mizuki's forgotten possessions with manic energy.

Photo albums, old school books, half a bicycle, bits of miscellaneous machinery Mizuki had no memory of and two trunks of his old baby stuff later, they were both filthy, tired and hungry. It was a bigger task than either of them had anticipated, and Mizuki was feeling less and less willing to cooperate. It was cold up there, neither of them had thought to bring a jacket and the dust was making Sei sneeze.  
"This can't be good for your lungs, we should stop for today." Mizuki said, less a suggestion and more an order as Sei gave a hacking cough that shook his whole frame.  
Despite his obvious reluctance, Sei nodded dejectedly, taking one final look round the room before heading towards the ladder. "You go first?" He asked, wanting Mizuki to hold the ladder steady when he climbed down, and be waiting just in case he slipped.  
Mizuki nodded, giving a grateful sigh and heading to the ladder which was balanced precariously against the opening of the attic. Too precariously it seemed, as he turned to put his foot on the first rung, the entire ladder suddenly disappearing with a crash and leaving his foot with nothing to land on. After some alarmed yells from Sei and some painful arm tugging, Mizuki was safely back in the attic, lying on his side and trying to pretend he hadn't just nearly died. Once he had recovered and Sei had stopped hyperventilating, he sat up, staring at the long drop down to the floor of his apartment.  
"Now what?" Sei asked, joining Mizuki by the opening. "Could you climb down?"  
"Not without breaking an ankle. Or two." Mizuki answered, knowing even if he lowered himself, he'd still be several feet above the ground, and would undoubtedly land on the ladder that lay uselessly on the floor.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, Sei looking worried and Mizuki getting more and more annoyed with the entire situation.  
"I know!" Sei piped up a minute later, rooting through his pockets til he found his coil. "I'll ring Aoba! The door's unlocked right?"  
Mizuki's face broke into a beam and he swept Sei into a hug, small boys feet leaving the ground as he swung him round, planting a grateful kiss on his head. "Oh my god you're amazing! Yeah, he can just put the ladder back."  
Sei giggled quietly, pink flush spreading up his cheeks as he dialled the number, other line picking up almost immediately.  
"Hello?"  
"Aoba! It's Sei."  
"Hey Sei, what's up?"  
"Um, me and Mizuki are in the attic and the ladder fell down and we can't get out."  
"..What?"  
"Ugh, I said me and Mizuki were cleaning the attic, but the ladder fell down and we're stuck. Can you come let us out."  
There was silence for a minute, then guffaws of uncontrolled laughter came down the line at them, Aoba seemingly finding their distress hysterical. When he finally controlled himself, his breathing was erratic, "oh, I have to tell Noiz about this."  
Any patience having disappeared long ago, Mizuki took the coil from Aoba, glaring at it despite the bluenettes inability to see him. "Listen, if you don't come to help us I'll tell Sei about that time you got so drunk you stood on my bar and sang 'my heart will go on' at the top of your lungs in just your boxers."  
There was silence as Sei covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide in amused shock.  
"But you just did." The laughter in Aoba's voice was gone by now, Mizuki could almost hear the pout.  
"I've got plenty more stories just like that one, if you don't come I'll tell him them all."  
There was another tense silence in which Sei struggled to hide a grin, "fine, I'll be there in ten."  
Then Aoba hung up, leaving them in silence but the buzzing of the empty line.  
"I guess we just have to wait then." Sei remarked a minute later, perching atop an old wooden trunk with a bored expression.  
"Yeah." Mizuki replied, wondering just how his Sunday had gone so downhill so fast and deciding he deserved a take-away tonight after this horrific experience.

When Aoba did finally arrive, half an hour later, it took twenty minutes for him to stop laughing and taking photos and actually help them out, meaning they had been trapped there for nearly an hour.  
"What were you doing up there anyway?" Aoba asked, eyes disbelieving as he examined their dirty state.  
"We were cleaning it out so Sei could put his cuddly animals up there instead of in the bedroom." Mizuki explained quickly, unaware of the murderous looks Sei was shooting his twin from behind his back.  
"Why?"  
"Because having that many eyes watch us sleep is creepy." He replied, realising the second he said it how childish that sounded.  
Aoba clearly felt the same, because his face contorted into a grin and he failed to suppress his laughter once more, cackling madly despite Sei whacking him on the head, hard, just holding his injury and crying with mirth. "Oh my god, you two are ridiculous!


End file.
